


Dialogues

by Promethea (Aerosol)



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Scriddler, dialogues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 17:14:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6292960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerosol/pseuds/Promethea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the title says - Scriddler Dialogues which come to mind now and then, simple as that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dialogue 1 : Speaking of Love

**I love you.**

_Do you?_

**Yes.**

_I don’t believe you._

**Why?**

_You’re not capable._

**Of what?**

_Love._

**What makes you think that?**

_Look at you. Look at me. We’re not… we’re not._

**But I am. And so are you.**

_You can’t say it like I’m your mirror. I’m not._

**You might be someday.**

_I have no mask to match yours._

**You don’t need one. You have a face.**

_Am I that ugly?_

**Am I ugly to you?**

_No… no that’s not what I meant._

**What did you mean then?**  

 _It's just that I’m not like you. Not that being you would be bad._  

**There is nothing wrong with being you either.**

_I haven't said it’s wrong. I like myself, it's..._

**But?**

_No buts._

**There's always a but with you.**

_It would be illogical to call being yourself ‘wrong’. This would imply the 'right’ way to act is to be different from whoever you think you are._

**Still you’re scared to show your true self. Hiding behind those clothes and that cane.**

_I’m not scared. I’m careful._

**You don’t have to be careful around me.**

_Good joke. What about Scarecrow?_

**We both know this is not about Scarecrow here. I don't take toxin to our bed.**

_What is it about then?_

**Us.**

_Us?_

_**You.** _

_Me._

_**Why are you careful?** _

_Listen, I’m kinda complicated as you might suspect. Actually I'm an eternally changing riddle, a puzzle. And I get more complicated the more one gets to know me.  The parts you find today won't fit tomorrow._

**So?**

_People are not fond of complications like that. They like easy things. Little games to lighten the mood._

  **I’m not ‘people’.**

_That’s what people say._

**Oh Edward.**

_See? I annoy you. Complicate you. It has begun. And it will make you leave someday. That's just how it goes. And that's why I don't believe in love. It never stays._

**You annoy me since the first time I laid eyes on you but it never made me choose to leave. I'm a grown man. You’re no game to me.**  

 _Everything is a game if you treat it as such._  

 **Then love is a game as well?**  

 _It’s the most unfair game humans ever encountered. No winners, only losers. Still, they try._   _And age is of no matter to them._

**So you were in love before?**

  _I… not in particular._  

**You never let someone get that close then.**

_No._

**Because you feared they could find out about your… complications.**

_I-_

  **Because you feared rejection. Feared to be abandoned.**

_Jon-_

  **You fear it right now.**

  _Jon!_

**Yes, Edward?**

_Stop psychoanalyzing me! I know what you're up to. Does it pleasure you to mock me like that?  Ah hell, of course it does._

**I never had the intention to mock you.**

_But you do._

**We seem to have different definitions of mocking.**

_Fine, then you’re violating my definition._

**Edward, look at me.**

_Stop asking me questions._

**Does it bother you so? Forgive my curiosity.**

_You know damn well it’s more than sheer curiosity driving you._

**Perhaps it’s love.**

_If that’s love then why do I feel like you try to tear my heart from my chest?_  

**Some might say this is what love’s all about.**

  _Quite the poet, but it’s not._  

**How would you know? Didn’t you say we weren’t capable of love in the first place?**

  _I said YOU were not capable._  

 **You said 'we’ were not. My memory doesn’t fool me.**  

_Maybe your love does._

**I don’t think so.**

_And why is that?_

**You don’t look foolish to me.**

… _Why? Why me? Sometimes I just – are you smiling?  Why are you smiling!?_

**Now you are the one asking questions.**

_As if I’d need your permission!_

**Usually you’re a man of answers. That's what makes it funny.**

_And usually you’re not that talkative._

**A bad habit I’ve copied from you, my dear.**  

_Always my fault then._

**Not always. But you’re prone to influence my way of thinking and acting more than I could calculate.**

_You calculated the influence I could have?_

**Didn't you as well?**

_...Can we sleep now? I'm tired. I feel my brain shrinking while this needless conversation._

**Of course. Shall I rest on the couch tonight?**

_If you dare to get off this bed I will cut your legs off and play hopscotch with them._

**Charming. But you’re softer than the couch anyway.**  

 _Excuse me did you just intend I’m getting_ _chubby!_ _?_  

 **I wouldn’t dare. And even if - just means more of you for me.**  

… _Jon?_  

 **Yes?**  

 _You’re an idiot. Intelligent, but an idiot. An intelligent idiot. A paradox._  

**I’m aware of that. That's why I'm here.**

_I... might feel the same too._

**What? Love?**

_Constipation. OF COURSE love. Or at least something akin to it._

**For me?**

_No, for Batman you asshole._

**Oh. Why this sudden change of mind?**

_I… ah fuck me._  

**But I already did that yesterday.**

  _Jon!_

  **We can repeat yesterday though.**

  _Get off me you prick – AH!_

*falls off the bed*

**There he goes. Such beauty. Such grace. I'll mourn you later.**

_Shut up and help me!_

**I can’t get off the bed after your horrendous threat. I really do like my legs you know.**

_JON_

 


	2. Dialogue 2 : Speaking of Habits

 

**„Who is this man?”**

_„Hm?”_

**„There, the man in this photo… he - does he hug you?”**

_„Well he hooked an arm around me. I don’t know if one would call this a hug though.”_

**„I would call it that.”**

_„If you insist.”_

**„I repeat my question - who is he?”**

_„Why is this important to you?”_

**„It’s not.”**

_„Then why are you asking?”_

**„Why don’t you answer the question?”**

_„The picture is old as you might’ve acknowlegded. Edges torn, grey stains.”_

**„Yes. And?”**

_„No matter who this man is, he’s a part of my past. And I don’t like talking about my past much.“_

**„Was he a good one?”**

_„Jon.”_

**„A good part?”**

_„Did you even hear what I just said?”_

**„I did. Was he?”**

_„…He was better than most.”_

**„Do you still have contact?”**

_„He’s dead.”_

**„Oh.”**

_„Don’t ‘oh’ me. You’re glad to hear he’s dead.”_

**„Why should I?”**

_„Would you have liked to meet him then?”_

**„I see no reason why I would have ‘liked that’ as you put it.”**

_„I’m pretty sure you’d have. He was smart. Specific like you.”_

**„Specify specific.”**

_„He had dreams. A vision. Voice strong, lean body. ”_

**„Everyone has dreams. And lean bodies are no rare sight to search for.”**

_„He was affectionate too.”_

**„What happened?”**

_„Many things. One of them ended in a car crash and a coma he never woke up from.”_

**„I’m sorry to hear that.”**

_„You’re not. If he’d lived maybe he’d be in your position now. Playing the role of my…”_

**„Partner.”**

_„Lover.”_

**„However you want to call it.“**

_„That makes me think…Jon? Promise me something.”_

**„What is it?”**

_„If I… if I should ever end up in a coma and the doctors say to lose all hope; don’t let me waste in there like they did with him. Tear the machines. Brew your poison. Make it quick.”_

**„… May I object?”**

_„You may not.”_

**“Well, I respect your wish. But I need a promise from you too.”**

_“I shouldn’t wonder. No favor without favor.”_

**“Do the same for me when my time has come.”**

_“… What?”_

**“When I’m in a state no longer suitable for the life we lead. End it. Make it quick.”**

_“I - are you serious!?”_

**“Why? Does it bother you?”**

_“Of course it bothers me! You just asked me to KILL you!”_

**“Didn’t you ask the same?”**

_„I specified my request. You didn’t. 'A state no longer suitable for the life we lead’ – hell, you imply anything!”_

**„It depends on time and circumstance. But take my age for example. I’m older than you and my toxin altered the way my body degenerates a long time ago. If I’m not able to continue my research or start to be a burden -”**

_„I won’t do such thing.”_

**„Then I won’t do either.“**

_„There’s a huge difference between withering away in unconsciousness and being stomped down and thrown away like a rotten tomatoe.”_

**„I’m sure I’ll need more time to rot than a vegetable.”**

_„Don’t try to be sarcastic here. This topic’s not funny.”_

**„Why? Does it remind you of your deceased companion?”**

_„Stop being jealous of a dead man!”_

**„I’m not jealous.”**

_„Oh you can’t fool me.”_

**„I’m concerned.”**

_„Concerned of what ?“_

**„That you think I could let go of you so easily.”**

 

>Silence<

 

_„… That’s ridiculous. YOU’re the one talking about your death as if you’d have put it behind you already!”_

**„If I had I wouldn’t be here.”**

_„Then why-”_

**„Because it’s an inevitable subject and it’s no shame to think about it.”**

_„But it’s a shame to think you would fulfill my wish without complaint?_

**„Oh I will. But I can’t make it quick.”**

_„You’re kidding me.”_

**„I won’t let you die till I’ve done everything I could to breathe life back into you.”**

_„Jonathan.”_

**„Don’t tell me you wouldn’t do the same.”**

„I wouldn’t.”

**„Liar.”**

_„I’m NOT -”_

**„You’ve never been good at giving up. I should know.“**

_„And you? You’d waste the puny rest of your damaged life to find a cure which doesn’t exist and never will. It’s better to go and forget when it’s over.“_

**„If so then why did you keep the photo?“**

_„Huh?“_

**„The photo. A constant reminder of someone you lost during a terrible accident. Why don’t you 'go and forget’ like you said?“**

_„That’s not fair. It happened decades ago I -“_

**„It’s a memory.“**

_„Well yes!“_

**„You didn’t want to forget him.“**

_„…“_

**„He was a good part of your past. Better than most, you said it yourself. You can’t close your heart like that. And neither can I. You’re my part.“**

_„But I don’t want to become a bad part of your future. I want to be a good memory to you.“_

**„Who ever said you wouldn’t be? Facing a future without you is a bad part in itself. It’s worse than most could be. Don’t you agree?“**

_„I…“_

**„Yes? Am I being unfair again?“**

_„Jon.”_

**„I’m here.”**

_“Will you promise me something else then?”_

**„Maybe. Depends.”**

_„Don’t die before me if you can arrange that. I know it’s selfish but-”_

**„I know. I’ll try.”**

_„Try more. Try harder.”_

**„Then I’ll try that as well.”**

_„This doesn’t make any sense.”_

**„But you’re laughing. So it has to make sense somehow.”**

_„Carly found sense in everything.”_

**„Carly? The man on your photo?”**

_„Mhm.”_

**„Do you miss him?“**

_„Sometimes.“_

**„Would you miss me more if I’d be gone?“**

_„I won’t even waste my precious breath to answer this.“_

**„I would miss you. Somehow. I got used to you due time. To this.“**

_„How scary.“_

**„Indeed. Didn’t you know that habits are a man’s downfall?“**

_„I might have read that somewhere.“_

**„Of course you did.“**

_„You’re my favourite habit though. So why bother?“_

**„Now you’re creeping me out.“**

_„Fine. I’ll take that as a compliment.”_

**„Say, how about you take a photo of us? We could put it on the nightstand or wherever you want to have it. You know, for memories.“**

_„…I’ll think about it. I’ll really do.“_

**“Think more. Think harder.”**

_“Please shut up.”_


	3. Dialogue 3 : Speaking of Fruits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by @lawful-evil-novelist on tumblr.

 

 

**“I can’t believe I let you drag me in here.”**

_“And I can’t believe you’re still complaining about it. It’s a grocery store Jonathan, not the forecourt of hell.”_

**“I’d rather be in my lab focusing on my research, Edward.”**

“ _I know. That’s why I had so much trouble to kick you out of it in the first place.“_

**“You’re aware I’ll take revenge on that don’t you?”**

_“Oh, I’m looking forward to it.”_

**„Since when are you eager to anger me?”**

_„Since it means you deal with me instead your chemicals. You’ve practically trapped yourself in that basement for a week now. A bit of sun and fresh air won’t kill you.”_

**„… This does sound kind of desperate, Edward.”**

_„If it is, then you’re the one to blame.”_

**„But I don’t feel gui- oh no.”**

_„No what?”_

**„No, we’re not buying that.“**

_„‘We’ you say? I’m the one with the wallet as I recall.“_

**„These are pineapples. Pineapples are evil.”**

_“All the enemies in the world he could have and pineapple he chooses.”_

**„Well they taste awful.”**

_„Won’t deny that but I’d be truly concerned if you wanted to taste your enemies anyway. You’re no Croc. Still pineapple is said to have some positive effects…”_

**„Do we have to talk about this here?“**

_„Just a thought. I’ve never been one for the sweet things in life anyway. I prefer my coffee bitter.”_

**„You drink hot chocolate every evening.”**

„A flawless man like me should be allowed such tiny weakness.”

**„You don’t consider your decision to rather trap me in accompanying you to a grocery store than let me experiment in peace as a hint of the other weaknesses you possess?“**

_„We’re in kind of a mood aren’t we?“_

**„One could say so.“**

_„Okay, know what? Fine. Go back home then and shower in your toxin or something. If I bore you that much I’ll have to seek my own entertainment for tonight.“_

**„Finally. - …Wait, what do you mean with own entert-“**

_„Excuse me Sir?“_

„How can I help you Mr. ?”

_„I have a question and I need you to answer in honest.”_

„Well, of course.”

_„Would you like to go on a date with me? It seems I have plenty of time this evening and I don’t feel like spending it all alone.”_

**„Edward.”**

_„Quiet.“_

„Uhm, are you serious?”

_„Of course darling. I wouldn’t offer my precious company to just anyone. And I think you’d look rather dashing in a suit than in that gruesome vest. A burgundy tie to match the warm shine in your eyes. Do you happen to have one of these at home?“_

„I- well, s-sure. There’s probably one in-”

**„Sorry he forgot to take his pills today. Last time he killed his date by cutting a question mark in his chest the service is great here by the way gotta go now bye.”**

_„Hey - ouch! Jonathan don’t be so rude, you’ll break my arm!”_

**„You play a weak game here, Nygma.”**

_„Oh really? Seems it works anyway. Let me go!”_

**„Depending on what you wished to achieve.”**

_„Are you jealous?”_

**„I’m annoyed.”**

_„By your jealousy.”_

**„I’m annoyed by your ridiculous attempt to make me jealous - which I’m not.”**

_„If so then please unhand me so I can search for this handsome man you just dragged me away from. He seemed delighted about my offer.”_

**„… Are you interested in him? For real?”**

_„Depends.”_

**„On what?”**

_„You.”_

**„…”**

_„Ah don’t look at me like that Jon. You should know me by now.”_

**„My research is important.”**

_„Of course it is. But am I not important as well?”_

**„You are.”**

_„It doesn’t feel that way.”_

**„Your constant need for attention is tiring.”**

_„So is my compulsion to plead. It nibbles on my pride.”_

**„I never expected from you to plead.“**

_„What other choice do I have other than leave entirely if you lose interest?“_

**„Edward, having no time for you at the moment doesn’t mean I don’t care anymore.“**

_„Oh please, turning it this way is a cheap excuse. You’re such a selfish prick sometimes!“_

„I’m sorry Mr., does this man bother you?”

_„Ah, hello again. He does but I’m used to it. No worries.”_

„I can see that. The way you’re treated is not quite charming.”

**„I think my way of treating MY partner is none of YOUR business.“**

„It surely is when he’s asking me out on a date while he’s still with an old bastard like you.“

_„…_

_My apologies dear, what did you just call him?”_

„I said he’s a b-“

 

*grabs a pineapple and hits the man at the back of his head. He falls down like a leaf cut from a tree. Jonathan stares.*

 

**„Did you -”**

_„I just struck someone down with a pineapple yes. I looked fabulous as always. Don’t mention the first one.”_

**„You wanted him as your date mere minutes ago.”**

_„Correct. Errare humanum est.”_

**„Why the sudden change of mind?“**

_„Let’s say no one but me should be allowed to criticize you and leave it at that.“_

**„I have the strong feeling there is more than meets the eye to this.“**

_„And I have the strong feeling the elder lady on our left tries to call the cops by now.“_

**„We should leave.“**

_„We better do.“_

**„Say, do you really want to go out tonight?“**

_„It was an idea. I could go alone but where’s the fun in that? I know you’re busy so I’ll stay home and watch a movie or something.“_

**„Edward.“**

_„Hm?“_

**„Be a dear and pick a thriller. I'll try to join you in the middle.“**

_“As long as you don't leave after it ends."_

**"I won't. It's not the movie I'll be there for."**

_"Good."_


End file.
